An ad hoc network is a short-range wireless system composed primarily of mobile wireless devices which associate together for a relatively short time to carry out a common purpose. A temporary network such as this is called a “piconet” in the Bluetooth Standard, an FU “independent basic service set” (IBSS) in the IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN Standard, a “subnet” in the HIPERLAN Standard, and generally a radio cell or a “micro-cell” in other wireless LAN technologies. Ad hoc networks have the common property of being an arbitrary collection of wireless devices which are physically close enough to be able to communicate and which are exchanging information on a regular basis. The networks can be constructed quickly and without much planning. Members of the ad hoc network join and leave as they move into and out of the range of each other. Most ad hoc networks operate over unlicensed radio frequencies at speeds of from one to fifty-four Mbps using carrier sense protocols to share the radio spectrum. The distance over which they can communicate ranges from ten meters for Bluetooth ad hoc networks to over one hundred meters for wireless LAN micro-cells in an open environment. ad hoc networks consist primarily of mobile wireless devices, but can also include one or more access points which are stationary wireless devices, operating as a stand-alone server or connected as gateways to other networks.
Bluetooth is a short-range radio network, originally intended as a cable replacement. It can be used to create ad hoc networks of up to eight devices operating together. The Bluetooth Special Interest Group, Specification Of The Bluetooth System, Volumes 1 and 2, Core and Profiles: Version 1.1, Feb. 22, 2001, describes the principles of Bluetooth device operation and communication protocols. The devices operate in the 2.4 GHz radio band reserved for general use by Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) applications. Bluetooth devices are designed to find other Bluetooth devices within their ten-meter radio communications range and to discover what services they offer, using a service discovery protocol (SDP). The SDP searching function relies on links being established between the requesting Bluetooth device in a client role and the responding Bluetooth device in a server role. Once a link has been established, it can be used to find out about services in the responding Bluetooth device and how to connect to them.
Other wireless standards support ad hoc networks in addition to the Bluetooth standard, the IEEE 802.11 Wireless LAN standard, and the HIPERLAN standard. Examples include the IEEE 802.15 Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) standard, the Infrared Data Association (IrDA) standard, the Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) standard, the Shared Wireless Access Protocol (SWAP) standard, the Japanese 3rd Generation (3G) wireless standard, and the Multimedia Mobile Access Communication (MMAC) Systems standard of the Japanese Association of Radio Industries and Businesses.
Bluetooth units have general behaviors through which they communicate with other units. These behaviors are called “application profiles”. There are 13 application profiles described in Version 1.1 of the specification, including the Generic Access Profile (GAP), Service Discovery Profile (SDP), Generic Object Exchange Profile (GOEP), and Object Push Profile.
The Generic Access Profile (GAP) defines how two Bluetooth units discover and establish a connection with each other. The service discovery protocol (SDP) defines the investigation of services available to a Bluetooth unit from other units. Generic Object Exchange Profile (GOEP) describes defines the set of protocols and procedures used by applications in handling object exchanges, e.g. File Transfer Synchronization using the Object Exchange (OBEX) Standard. The OBEX Standard is specified by the Infrared Data Association (IrDA), Object Exchange Protocol, Version 1.2. The OBEX Standard was adopted by Bluetooth as a binary HTTP protocol that allows multiple request/response exchanges. The Bluetooth Object Push Profile specification discusses the application of exchanging virtual business cards using the OBEX Standard.
Personal profiles are different from the official set of thirteen Bluetooth application profiles. Personal profiles are data sets intended to be exchanged between wireless mobile devices. Personal profiles provide information describing a user and his/her device to inform other users about the functionality and communication features of the user's device, and to inform about the characteristics and interests of the user. Currently, personal profiles are created by a user and sent to centralized servers operated by service providers for management and access by other users. What is needed is a mechanism or technique enabling a user to personalize his/her mobile, wireless terminal in real time to change and manage the personalization parameters at the terminal for sharing with other devices, such as in an ad hoc network.
Prior art related to personal profiles includes EP 1 130 869 A1 entitled “Management of User Profile Data” by D. Mandata, published Sep. 5, 2001, filed Mar. 1, 2000. This reference discloses an Instant Message Broker (IMB) System to allow messages to be sent in near real time between users. IMB is a distributed processing system that integrates network technologies, such as IP and Mobil Telecomm networks, allowing users to access functionality, accomplish tasks and deliver process information to called parties. IMB includes a database for storing and managing user profile data, which represents sets of user information/or user preferences concerning the terminal device users have access to within information transmission. The database comprises for each user at least one customizable user profile, which can be created, edited and/deleted by the user. Each customizable user profile is associated with an environment of the user representing a physical location and/or a logical context of the user. The database comprises a plurality of user profiles for one user, wherein only one user profile of a user is active at the same time. Each subscriber can have a plurality of user profiles in a so-called user space which is a subscriber's own data space as provisioned within the user profile database. Users can define different context for different situations and dynamically switch between them. The currently used active context describes how the subscriber can be reached. The description includes an indication whether the user is currently on-line on a preferred terminal device. In addition, a set of alternative terminal devices is provided where the IMB subscriber may be contacted or not reachable at the preferred device. The alternative terminal devices can also be used for receiving additional copies of instant messages.
The prior art does not describe or suggest a wireless, mobile terminal containing personalized user profiles that are installed, edited by and managed by the user on the user's mobile terminal. An example of a need for this capability is the real time modification of a sales representative's virtual business card to match the perceived interests of a potential customer. Currently, the sales representative cannot add or update the information in real time to his/her virtual business card. Another example of a need for this capability is in a dating/match-making scenario. During a chance meeting involving the exchange of virtual business cards, the user may wish to modify his/her personal interest information in real time, to match the perceived interests of the other user.
Still further, the prior art does not describe or suggest uploading the personalized user profiles from the user's wireless, mobile terminal to a server operated by service provider, for access by the user to update the profiles, and then return them to the user's wireless device.